


I see it in your eyes

by xzaynandniallx



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Hurt/Comfort, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Past Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:28:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27486544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xzaynandniallx/pseuds/xzaynandniallx
Summary: Two times where Niall sees Zayn kissing their band mates and he'd be damned if he gives them a chance for there to be a third.
Relationships: Niall Horan/Zayn Malik
Kudos: 21





	I see it in your eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Im back 
> 
> I´m here because the ziall tag is still alive, I hope you like this piece i wrote as i thought of Zayn and Niall in the early days.... 
> 
> I'm working in other three works so expect to see some updates and posting soon... I hope
> 
> Enjoy!

The first time it happened it caught them all off guard, they had been fooling around in the room backstage when Harry stumbled on Liam, who was holding Zayn down in some wrestling game to get Zayn's hair messy before the concert, Liam had agreed to do it just because Louis had told him to. 

Niall had laughed and mindlessly began fidgeting with his hands from his mouth to his jeans as he watched Zayn trying to get out of Liam's hold and his terrific try to get his hair out of its style. 

“Harreh” Niall heard Zayn cry and he laughed clapping his hands as Zayn managed to slip out of Liam's hold, only to be captured by him again. This time Zayn had Liam on top of him, and Harry was laying on them like a puppy. 

Zayn grunted and tried to get up when Liam got distracted with Harry's face, he saw Zayn move up quickly and Liam moved too at the same time, Niall felt the air leave his chest when he saw them kiss.

“Oh my god guys!  Hahaha " Louis said and Niall saw how fast Zayn  moved, Liam and him red as tomatoes while Harry laughed so hard that Niall was sure the curly guy was going to cry. 

Niall coughed and stood up, quickly wanting to leave. He saw Zayn and Liam standing up and looking at each other shy as Louis and Harry were still laughing at what had happened.

Niall felt Zayn's eyes on him and he looked away. He was thankful when Paul walked in and told them to get on stage. The up all night tour was being a great success and Niall walked out fast trying to get his mind onto something else than Zayn kissing Liam. 

Is not that he minded but he just felt something wrong in his stomach. 

Later in the middle of what makes you beautiful he saw Zayn approach him and he felt the urge to move away, he was almost outside of Zayn's way when he felt a hand touching his

He looked up and saw Zayn looking at him with soft eyes that looked sorry, what would Zayn be sorry for? 

Niall was about to move when he saw Zayn mouth  “we good?” 

Niall moved his hand away and nodded mindlessly, he walked away not feeling good at  all.

It's not like he and Zayn had something going on, Zayn had been apparently dating a girl named Rebecca before jumping onto dating Perrie, a girl who Niall had fancied when they were in the x factor. He had seen Zayn looking at him expectantly when he first introduced him to Perrie, as if he was expecting Niall to say something. His eyes looking for something.

He saw Zayn frown when he just friendly kissed her on the cheek and said that he wished them both the best, he saw the tattooed man walk out of the apartment they were sharing without even saying bye. Niall just rubbed his hands against his face and texted Sean to get as smashed as possible so he didn’t  have to think about anything at all. 

The months passed and Niall somehow overheard a conversation of how Zayn and Perrie sudden relationship was affecting their bands in a positive way, he sighed to himself then, that meant that Zayn and her were soon going to move in together, he almost wanted to grab Zayn at the door of their apartment and beg him to stay... What for? He didn’t even know he just didn’t want Zayn to leave. 

Still, he didn’t do anything when Zayn walked out with his baggage  along a glare that resembled pretty much everything he was feeling. He looked as if he was dying to say something but rather to just sigh and leave Niall with a sad and upset glare. 

That had been months ago and Niall had settled into the living alone life, pretty much content the whole day until the night arrived and he missed  Zayn's head on his chest, until he missed waking up to  Zayn's soft eyes looking at him as if he was holding stars in his eyes. He never explained to Niall why he stumbled into his bed in the middle of the night when Niall had granted him the guest room, Niall didn’t want to ask either. 

He had seen Zayn and Perrie hang out a lot as well, when they saw each other Niall always tried to look away, he didn’t even know why but he preferred to stay and mess around with Louis playing football than to see Zayn and his girlfriend.

He got up to someone too, a pretty girl named Amy, he met her through Eoghan and she was cool. She was there for him every time he was back from his job and she was funny enough that Niall really enjoyed his time with her. 

When he tried to introduce her to Zayn, the tattooed man said he was busy. Niall wondered why he was busy, or what could he be possibly doing to not meet Amy. Niall had seen him chill with Eleonor and even once with Danielle. He ignored that and continued with Amy until she said that they had their minds in different places and Niall just accepted it with the promise of remaining friends. 

Perrie and Zayn continued even though he had seen Zayn talking with more girls and even he saw him and Harry with more girls. He just looked at Zayn in the eyes and tried to figure out what was going on inside of him. Zayn looked back at him, waiting for Niall to say something, perhaps do anything but looked angry as he took his eyes off Niall and proceeded to walk inside of the room with Harry and the girls. 

There were other days where their glances lingered and they were so close that Niall knew they were breathing same breath, he didn’t mind it most of the time, he liked having Zayn snuggling his face against his neck. He liked when Zayn looked at him with soft eyes and smiled, he liked when Zayn hugged him and when they laughed together. He even liked when he felt Zayn's lips on his cheek and neck when they knew no one was watching. 

When they were alone it was another thing, they messed around and Niall loved how happy Zayn looked on his lap, playing with Niall's hair as he claimed that there was nothing softer than him. He loved when Zayn decided to start drawing as he played some music because he knew Niall liked it too. He enjoyed watching Zayn, he enjoyed his touch and how great his tattoos looked. 

Once he even agreed to stay just the two of them after they had won an award and he saw Zayn full of energy asking him to stay a couple of days. Niall had expected for them to go out crazy and drink out, even find some girls and enjoy the pleasures of LA but surprisingly enough Zayn had decided to stay in and drink with Niall. They drank and laughed, got closer, touched each other even more than when Zayn was living with him and Niall felt like he was on the edge. Zayn must had felt it too because he got off his lap and kissed  Niall´s temple

“I want a tattoo, let's go” 

Niall felt like he was on the edge constantly when Zayn was around, he didn’t even know why he felt like that. He did his best to fight the urge to disappear and the feeling in his belly when Zayn approached him, even got wild when he dared to kiss Zayn's cheek when he felt like doing it. Zayn's soft and sensuous eyes and smile were his prize. 

After that kiss with Liam, he and Zayn just laughed it off every time Louis brought it up. Niall felt relaxed when he saw that it had been an accident and that judging from the look in their eyes it was only meant to happen once. He didn’t even know why he felt like he could breathe properly now.

The second time it happened Niall felt like the air was knocked out his chest, his stomach twisted. 

They had gotten off the stage on the take me home tour in Brisbane, he and Louis had stayed behind to say bye to the fans. He noted that Zayn, Liam and Harry had left sooner than them and he just shrugged it off, he saw Liam on the phone as he walked to the dressing room, hoping to find Harry to ask him to go and get some food. When he opened the door, he saw Harry pressing Zayn against one of the walls, it looked playful until Zayn laughed and pulled his tongue out, Harry laughed and stuck his out too. Niall was indisposed when they didn’t even notice him coming in, he felt even worse when Zayn leaned in and pressed their tongues together before falling into a deep kiss. 

He coughed and that broke the kiss, he felt sick. He muttered some apologies before walking out and closing the door, he saw Zayn pushing Harry off him and his curly friend looking conflicted and sorry.

He heard Zayn calling his name but he couldn’t bring himself to stop, he walked and felt his ears numbing, he felt someone turning him around and he saw Zayn. Looking at him with big and sorry eyes, Niall coughed and moved out his hold, ignoring Zayn trying to get him by the waist.

“Niall, let's talk” 

“Everything okay guys?” Paul asked looking curious and he saw them standing in the hallway. 

Zayn held onto Niall's shirt tight. “yeah, uh Paul. Can you please clean the room for me and Niall? We want to make it to the hotel soon” 

Niall saw Paul nodding before the big man was giving someone instructions, Zayn kept his hold onto Niall's shirt and did not let go until they were inside of the car that was driving them to their hotel. Niall did not talk, he saw Zayn swallowing and drinking water. Zayn looked  nervous; Niall even saw his hand shake. Maybe he was worried that Niall would say something about his deal with Harry, he rolled his eyes at that, Zayn was dumb if he thought he would do that. 

Zayn guided them to his room when they arrived, asked to not be bothered as he closed the door.

Niall stood in the middle of the room, he rubbed his face as he saw Zayn taking off his shirt to get on the Marley one Niall got him, Niall almost screamed at that.

“I'm not telling anyone, if – fuck- if  you're scared about me telling anyone. Don’t worry, I  won't ” 

He saw Zayn's face snap at that, the tattooed man frowned before his eyes were filled with anger, “Fuck if I care about that Niall” 

Niall blinked and breathed out, Zayn walked towards him before he sighed and walked from one side to the other

“You don’t give a fuck? Niall you don’t give a fuck if I'm kissing harry or Liam, gosh you wouldn’t give a fuck if I fucked someone in front of you!“ Zayn said rough and Niall felt himself frowning

He saw Zayn rubbing his face before the tattooed man fell defeated on the bed, “You don’t give a fuck” he muttered before Niall walked towards him.

“I care Zayn, fuck I care more then I fucking intend to okay!” he said and he felt angry at himself because he cared, he was not supposed to care, Zayn could fuck kiss and do anything he wanted and that was still none of Niall's business, he was mad at himself because he cared, his heart felt at wreck. He walked towards the window, the silence suddenly being too much, he looked at the cars passing by, he saw the lights of the buildings nearby. He passed his hand through his hair and tried to calm himself. 

He felt Zayn's hand on his waist again, tender this time. He turned to see Zayn, his eyes soft and welcoming, he moved Niall to face him by placing his free hand on his cheek, Niall leaned into the touch. He looked at Zayn deep, “You care” Zayn said and he leaned in softly, slow, Niall knew this was the most delicate and slower movement Zayn had done in his entire life, Niall followed Zayn's eyes and lips and suddenly felt those lips he had gazed and felt on his skin, this time against his own lips and he sighed. He closed his eyes and he knew Zayn had his closed too.

Zayn pressed softly, careful to not to startle Niall, he kissed him with tenderness and Niall was having a war in his head, his body fighting itself until he surrendered and opened the kiss. He felt Zayn hum as Niall grabbed him by the waist and turned the kiss more passionate, Niall leading the way and Zayn letting himself be carried. 

Niall felt butterflies in his belly, no more pain as this time his tongue was the one touching  Zayn's , touching his neck. Zayn groaned softly into the kiss. 

He felt free, free in ways he didn’t even know he was captive. 

Zayn wrapped his arms around Niall's neck and Niall guided them towards the bed, thanks god they had tomorrow off.

“Niall wait-” Zayn broke the kiss, both of them finally breathing air and not each other. Niall knew his eyes looked wild and was reassured when Zayn placed a hand on his cheek and swore.

“ I'm sorry yeah? Harry was joking around and I Just-  Im sorry” Zayn admitted and Niall kissed him, s small peck. 

“Is it the first time you-ugh- you kissed him?” he asked and he moved towards the bedhead, Zayn following him, tactile, they found each other. 

Zayn frowned before shaking his head, “Harry is just wild, I think we kissed on stage once as a joke. And a couple times. I was just figuring out something in my head” Zayn finished and he looked at his hands. Niall knew Zayn, knew that Zayn had to go and experience before he could come back with knowledge.

“What were you figuring out?” Niall asked, he felt Zayn move towards him, hazel eyes boring into his blue.

“If I liked boys, or if it was just  you... ” Zayn finished and Niall shivered

“Me?” 

He saw Zayn nodding shy, Niall suddenly felt hot, not nice hot but uncomfortable hot. He moved but Zayn held him there. “Zayn  I, fuck” he started

“Zayn this is the first time I've ever kissed a man. I like girls, I love them-”  “I like women too Niall, just for the record” Zayn said petulant as he got off the bed and towards the bathroom.

Niall had dumbly crossed the line  here; he knew it by how tensed  Zayn's back looked.

Niall rubbed his face groaning, he loved women but he also loved Zayn, he knew he loved Zayn. He was terrified. He had no business in feeling wrong when he saw Zayn with someone else, but still nothing ruined his mood quicker than that

He must have had said that loud because Zayn was walking in front of him with curious  eyes...

“Is that so?” the  dark-haired man asked, Niall groaned but nodded

“I love you too, so much. I know this is not easy, it has never been easy Niall. I don’t even understand what is happening. All I know Is that I want you, you hold me down and ground me, I like you, I like your eyes your skin, your personality. And you get hotter by the day” Zayn said smiling

Niall huffed at that, “Look who speaks” 

Zayn got on the bed again and onto Niall lap, “You're hotter than me” He muttered before looking at Niall's eyes for permission. Niall nodded and Zayn kissed him again, they both groaned in pleasure. Niall felt turned on, he felt on fire, no girl or thing had made him felt this raging fire within him just like Zayn was doing, and apparently the tattooed man felt the same because Niall once again was speaking his  thoughts out loud, Zayn was nodding against his cheek, “Same, just with you, feel like I'm burning” 

They touched each other like they were discovering new lands, with such care and softness. They were curious and with their tongues and noses felt the new fields being offered in  each other's skin. 

Niall was sure he was about to come with the way Zayn was moving against him when there was a knock in the door,

“yeah?” Zayn yelled and then moaned when Niall squeezed his ass hard, 

“Uh guys, this is Harry. Liam told me you were here. Came here to apologize. I don’t even know If I have to apologize,  Zayn's hot” 

Niall grunted and grabbed  Zayn's ass again tight making the tattooed lad grunt and throw his head back, 

“Oh god shut up Harry, it's o--kay” Zayn moaned when Niall moved his hand to palm him. 

“Oh my god, are you fucking?” Harry laughed and soon Liam and Louis were laughing

“Oh god Niall is about to slide into home” Louis laughed and Zayn blushed. 

Niall moved his mouth off Zayn's collarbone, “it's okay Harry. But can you bring me some KFC?” 

Zayn jokingly pushed him and Niall laughed, “Are you seriously thinking about food right now Niall?” 

He laughed and kissed Zayn's shoulder as the tattooed lad rolled his eyes  mildly offended

“I'd eat you but...-” Niall jokes

“-I like you too much” 

“Awwwww” They heard the boys from the door, Niall grunted, “We're totally going to get you food.” Louis says and soon  they're off. 

He and Zayn continue kissing and moving against each other until they come at the same time, Niall feeling his skin burning at the force of that orgasm, and by the look on  Zayn's face he felt the same. 

After that he and Zayn showered  an changed, they couldn’t keep their hands off each other and blushed when the other three men walked in with food, Zayn had to take his mouth off from Niall's neck. 

Niall was nervous and expected to be confronted about what had happened but the boys just turned on the tv and began talking as if Zayn was not completely laying on top of Niall.

Niall breathed out and kissed  Zayn's head.

After the boys left, he and Zayn finally fell asleep together, Niall spooning Zayn just how he liked. Niall felt at peace, telling the voice in his head to fuck off because he had better things to do than to listen to it.

Around three am Niall woke up to hot kisses against his neck and Zayn all but begging Niall to fuck him, Niall moved inwards, having his dick feel how hard Zayn was too. He had no idea on how to proceed, Zayn moved off the bed and brought lube and a condom. Niall laughed because he was sure that it was Liam the one who always gave them those kits. 

Zayn undressed them both with need, soon he laid on the middle of the bed waiting for Niall. His legs spread; his body open for Niall's taking. Niall kissed him and figured that it would be the same like with a girl, but this time he had someone hotter than anyone Niall had ever seen. He pressed his fingers inside of Zayn and the warmth he felt left his dick twitching with anticipation. He was being sweet and gentle. Muttering against Zayn's lips trying to distract him from the pain.

Soon Zayn was nodding to Niall, Niall put on the condom and softly began entering him. First soft and gentle, love making. Soon Zayn's eyes turned into fire and he motioned Niall to move faster and deeper to which Niall obliged as long as he saw Zayn's eyes and mouth drown in ecstasy as Niall hit that sweet spot inside him. Zayn came untouched and his back arched leaving just his head and ass touching the bed, his face resembles pure pleasure and blooming, Niall, with love and passion was coming with that look alone as he bit his lip. 

“Never pull that shit again with Harry Zayn, not Harry or anyone else” Niall muttered with a last thrust that had Zayn nodding as Niall pulled out. They both winced, Niall discarded the condom and brough Zayn a towel. He'd be damned if he gave Zayn a chance for there to be a third time.

Zayn kissed him again, sealing a deal with Niall as they cuddled. Niall knew it was not going to be easy, he couldn’t even understand it himself, he just knew that as long as he had Zayn like this he could go on. He knew that the man beside him felt the same way. 

**Author's Note:**

> I encourage you to leave feedback, it's greatly appreciated. Lots of love <3
> 
> Also feel totally free of talking Ziall to me <3


End file.
